


Meeting Colton

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Stoic [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Meeting Colton

After a very awkward moment, you stepped aside. “Come in.” You said, and he could tell this was hard on you.

Once inside, he gave you a sad smile. “I’m sorry.” He told you, running his hand through his hair. “For everything. The cheating, being heartless, saying I didn’t care, all of it.”

You nodded. “It’s in the past. Years ago.” You tried to remain calm.

Dean rubbed your arm. “Why don’t you go get Colton out of his little hideout?” He said gently. “Give him a heads up. I doubt he would get the same reaction that I did.”

“I’ll be back out.” You said, turning and hurrying down the hall. 

Once they knew that you were in his room, Dean turned to Sam. “He does know about you.”

Sam looked like he would break down. “What did she tell him?”

“The truth. As soon as she thought that he’d understand. Before that he just thought you were sick. Which, in a way, you were.” He explained. “He knows that you were soulless, he knows that you didn’t exactly want him, or her. He knows that she left because it was best for everyone involved.”

“So, I’m a monster.”

Dean shook his head. “He knows that she still loves you.” Sam’s eyes went wide. “My first night here? I held her while she cried. For you.” He sighed. “I told her about you having your soul back- before he was born. She felt terrible, still does. She cried for awhile after he was born, because you wouldn’t be there. If she didn’t, would his middle name be Samuel? And would he be a Winchester?”

* * *

“Colton?” You asked, kneeling down. “Can you come here?”

He peeked out and you gave him a small smile. “Is everything okay, mom?” He asked, looking scared. While you hated that he knew about all things supernatural, it would keep him safer. He still lived a normal childhood, so you felt it evened out.

You took a deep breath. “Your father’s here.”

His eyes went wide. “What? What’s he want?!” He asked, scared. “Is Uncle Dean going to protect us?”

“He has his soul back, or he never would have come in. He really wants to meet you, he’s apologized for what happened. While that doesn’t make it okay, I want this to be your choice. At least meet him. If you are too scared, you can speak up, okay?”

Colton nodded. “Okay.”

You hugged him tight.

* * *

Sam and Dean looked over as you came out, holding Colton’s hand. Sam looked down at him, tears still in his eyes. “Hi, Colton.” He said.

“Hi, Sam.” He waved, nervously.


End file.
